ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Man of Steel (anime)
Man of Steel (マンオブスティール Man'obusutīru) is an anime adaptation of the 2013 film of the same name. It was developed by Gainax and written by Andrew Kreisberg and Greg Weisman, who made additions and modifications of the original film's script. Plot The series follows the plot of the film almost exactly, with a few extra additions to the story. It follows the journey of Kal-El, a Kryptonian who was sent to Earth as an infant, who desires to make a difference in the world. After years of being an enigmatic vigilante, he will soon discover his purpose when he must protect his new home from an army of Kryptonians. Cast and Characters Main Characters *'Kal-El/Clark Kent' (voiced by Nolan North)- Kal-El was sent to Earth by his father Jor-El during the destruction of Krypton. He grew up in Kansas, where he was adopted by the Kent family and named Clark. After the death of his adoptive father, Clark leaves his home and goes on a journey of self-discovery in which he becomes a mysterious figure who saves people. Due to the Earth having a yellow sun, Clark has several superhuman abilities, such as strength, speed, flight, invulnerability, and optic beams. *'Lois Lane' (voiced by Stephanie Lemelin)- Lois Lane is a reporter from Metropolis who takes an interest in Clark after he saved her from a Kryptonian service android inside the Scout Ship. Lois frequently tries to get her story out, but it is refused several times. *'General Dru-Zod' (voiced by Mark Rolston)- Dru-Zod was the military leader of Krypton and the leader of the Sword of Rao. He and his followers were imprisoned within the Phantom Zone upon their attempted coup. However, they were freed after the destruction of Krypton, and they used their prison ship to travel to Krypton's colonial outposts. They traveled to Earth after locating a distress signal from the Scout Ship that Clark activated, and now he is hellbent on finding Clark and rebuilding Krypton. *'Jor-El' (voiced by Jeremy Irons)- Jor-El is the father of Kal-El and was Krypton's leading scientist. He predicted the destruction of Krypton due to Krypton's massive extraction of core fragments for an energy source, but no one believed him. Before his death, he installed his consciousness within a command key to guide his son when he was ready. Other Characters *'Jonathan Kent'- Jonathan Kent is Clark's adoptive father. He died after a heart attack, which plunged Clark into a deep depression in which he became more cynical and didn't believe that he could be a hero, as he could not save everyone. *'Martha Kent'- Martha Kent is Clark's adoptive mother. *'General John Swanwick'- General Swanwick is a military officer who supervises Clark's fight against the Kryptonians. It is hinted and later confirmed by the writers that he is actually J'onn J'onnz of Mars. *'Colonel Nathan Hardy'- Colonel Nathan Hardy is a military officer who doubts Clark at first, but eventually comes around. *'Dr. Emil Hamilton'- Dr. Emil Hamilton is a scientist from S.T.A.R. Labs who investigates Clark. *'Perry White'- Perry White is the editor-in-chief of the Daily Planet who frequently dismisses Lois's stories about Clark. *'Lex Luthor '(voiced by James Marsters)- Lex Luthor is the billionaire CEO of LexCorp who is attempting to buy the Daily Planet. He also tries to woo Lois Lane, to no avail. *'Jimmy Olsen '(voiced by Jason Spisak)- Jimmy Olsen is a photographer and Lois's awkward friend. *'Tim Drake' (voiced by Cameron Bowen)- Tim Drake is a young man who investigates Clark under the command of Bruce Wayne. Episodes #"Fallen"- The first episode shows the demise of Krypton and Clark's life as a lone wolf. #"The Reporter"- The second episode shows Lois Lane working with Jimmy Olsen in Metropolis when she gets an assignment to report on a discovery of an alien ship in Northern Canada. #"Underground"- The third episode shows Clark discover the Scout Ship and meet Lois for the first time. #"The Billionaire"- The fourth episode shows Lex Luthor attempting a business deal with the Daily Planet as well as trying to woo Lois Lane by offering to publish her story if he buys the company. #"Flight"- The fifth episode shows Clark meet the AI of his father and learn more about his abilities. #"Damage"- Clark meets Lois again and Clark reveals some of his history with her. #"The Message"- Clark returns to Smallville to be with his mother when an eerie message comes in from General Zod. #"Interrogation"- Clark is interrogated by the military and handed over to Zod. #"Sword of Rao"- Zod reveals his plan to Clark, who refuses to go along. #"Codex"- After their encounter with Clark in Smallville, Zod modified his plan upon a new discovery. #"Black Zero"- Zod begins using the Black Zero and the World Engine to terraform Earth. Clark and the military form a new plan to defeat them. #"World Engine"- Clark takes on the World Engine in the South Indian Ocean while the military takes on the Black Zero in Metropolis. #"Collision"- Zod steals the Scout Ship and speaks to the Jor-El AI while Clark continues to fight the World Engine. #"Phantoms"- After Clark finishes off the World Engine, the military must deal with the Kryptonians in Metropolis. #"Risen"- After the Black Zero was sucked back into the Phantom Zone, Zod remained, and is now hellbent on wiping out humanity. Clark battles Zod once more to protect his new home. Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:Anime